PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: P2. Targeting Glutamine Metabolism to Enhance EGFR Blockade in WT RAS CRC Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the second leading cause of cancer-related death in the US. A wealth of proteogenomic information has provided a deep understanding of the molecular pathogenesis of CRC and has led to improved classification systems of the disease. However, matching a CRC patient to the optimum therapeutic regimen remains a major challenge. Epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) neutralizing monoclonal antibodies (mAbs; e.g., panitumumab) are approved for patients with advanced wild-type (WT) RAS CRC. However, in late-line therapy, only 12?17% of patients exhibit durable responses to EGFR mAb monotherapy and addition of EGFR mAbs to standard chemotherapy has limited clinical benefit. Clearly, therapeutic strategies that enhance efficacy of EGFR mAb and/or overcome resistance are needed, along with novel ways to prioritize patients for such therapy. The metabolic requirements of proliferating cells link signal transduction with nutrient accumulation, resulting in a direct link between proliferation and metabolism. Glutamine (Gln) is a key anaplerotic substrate used by cancer cells, providing energy, carbon, and nitrogen to meet the demands of rapid and sustained growth. Gln replenishes the supply of tricarboxylic acid (TCA) cycle intermediates used to fuel biosynthesis, and also plays a critical role in depleting cytotoxic reactive oxygen species (ROS). In many cancers, EGFR and Gln cooperate to provide both `signals' and `fuel', which are required for mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK)-dependent growth and proliferation. The Scientific Premise of this project is that Gln provides a `fuel' source to support EGFR-mediated proliferation; blocking Gln metabolism will deplete a critical metabolic `fuel' required for cell growth and proliferation. The Overall Hypothesis is that inhibition of Gln metabolism will enhance EGFR mAb therapy for a select group of patients with CRC who have failed prior EGFR mAb-containing regimens. We propose to evaluate non-invasive PET imaging as a biomarker of Gln avidity, from which we will develop a Gln PET-derived gene signature. A gene signature of Gln avidity will allow this information to be utilized in lieu of complex PET imaging. Our project has three Specific Aims. Aim 1. Conduct a phase II clinical trial evaluating the efficacy of combined CB-839 and panitumumab in patients with WT RAS CRC who progressed on prior anti-EGFR mAb therapy. Aim 2. Evaluate quantitative Gln PET in EGFR mAb-naive and EGFR mAb-refractory patients to predict response to therapy. Aim 3. Develop a PET imaging-derived gene signature of Gln avidity to predict responsiveness to inhibitors of Gln metabolism. Spanning laboratory studies and clinical trials, deliverables of this project include a new therapeutic combination to improve response and overcome resistance to anti-EGFR mAb therapy in WT RAS CRC, as well as a new way to identify patients likely to benefit from inhibitors of Gln metabolism.